Make It Through
by Toki Kasurmari
Summary: General Rei-Kai love story, so expect YAOI. Kai can hardly keep his feeling bottled up...hehe....
1. Introduction I Feel So

I know, I know.. I really shouldn't be starting another fic. But this one is already almost finished, and I was bored, so I decided to chapterize it ^_^ This story is co-written with Yoshimi Ono, one of mah best friends!  
  
Here Goes!  
  
"Speaking" /thinking/ (Author notes)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cause I feel so mad,  
  
I feel so angry,  
  
Feel so callused,  
  
So lost, confused again.  
  
Feel so cheap, so used, unfaithful,  
  
Lets start over, let's start over"  
  
-'I Feel So' by 'Boxcar Racer'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was lunchtime, and Mr. Dickinson had insisted on buying the Bladebreakers lunch at the posh hotel they were staying in. Naturally they had all picked the most expensive meals on the menu and were all tucking in nicely.  
  
For the second time that afternoon Rei shot a longing glance towards the slate haired team captain, who was attempting to explain something to Max using as little words as possible. Kai gave up after a while and shot a quick glance at Rei. He couldn't help smiling slightly at the dreamy look on the Neko-Jin's face. Rei noticed this and smiled back, a small blush on his cheeks. /Why do thoughts of Kai keep slipping into my mind/ Rei asked himself /I cant help but wonder if he likes me./ Rei picked mindlessly at his plate of pasta. He wasn't feeling very hungry.  
  
Kai turned back to his food, sighing inwardly. /If only Rei felt the same way as I do./ He thought wistfully. He knew his 'thing' for Rei was more than 'just a phase' as he had hoped it was at first. Now he had grown to enjoy fantasising about his crush. He risked another glance in Rei's direction and saw that he was looking over again. Kai gave another smile, not noticing Tyson's beady eyes watching his every movement..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked that! The chappy's should get longer, after all, this is only the intro ^_~  
  
Tnx for reading, and don't forget to review!  
  
~Toki~ & ~Yoshimi~ 


	2. Unstoppable

KK, chappy 2!  
  
Oh yeah, in this fic the Bladebreakers are renting a log cabin ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  
  
I'll try not to make you cry  
  
And if you'd get inside my head, then you'd understand  
  
Then you'd understand me  
  
Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love  
  
And you became my favourite drug  
  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down,  
  
I need you inside"  
  
"Unstoppable" by "The Calling" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening Kai sat in the living room of the cabin, watching the end of an old film. The others had gone to bed early as they were going sight seeing in the morning. When the film had ended Kai found that he wasn't tiered at all. He flicked through the channels for a while but found nothing to his interest. /Bored, bored, bored! / He thought, leaning up against the far wall, beside the fireplace. /What to do./ He absentmindedly took Dranzer out of his pocket and began rolling it around in his palm. One thought came into his mind. /Wonder if Rei's asleep yet./  
  
There was a noise upstairs. Kai sighed and turned off the TV, thinking that maybe the noise had woken up one of his teammates. The room was bathed in darkness.  
  
*~*In Rei and Kenny's Room*~*  
  
Rei couldn't sleep. No matter how much he relaxed he just couldn't drop off. Something was on his mind, but he couldn't pinpoint what.  
  
"Kenny, you awake?" Rei whispered. No reply. He was asleep. /Lazy bugger/ Rei thought as he sat up and pulled on an old blue shirt. He picked up one of the books he was reading and made for the chalet living room.  
  
He tiptoed to the door, made it down the stairs and collapsed on the old brown sofa in the living room without making a single sound. The darkness in the living room was almost comforting to Rei as he tried to relax. After ten minutes he realised it was impossible. He reached over and turned on the tableside lamp so that he could read the book he'd picked up.  
  
To his major surprise, Kai was leaning against the wall by the fireplace, his eyes closed and Dranzer in his hand. Rei hadn't noticed him in the shadowy moonlight.  
  
"Kai!" Rei said, stunned. Kai glanced up.  
  
"Yes?" He gave an amused smile at his astonishment.  
  
"Man, you can keep quiet!" Rei said, leaning back against the sofa. He was trying to make conversation, as this didn't happen very often.  
  
"I never really talk unless it is required." Kai answered, "You know that." He put Dranzer back in his pocket and stood upright, so that he wasn't leaning against the rough stone.  
  
"Heh. It's so peaceful down here. The others are all asleep." Rei said, standing up and walking over to where Kai was and standing next to him. He was beginning to feel restless again. Kai turned so that he was facing Rei.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" He gave a little laugh and shook his head. "So why are you down here anyway?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Something on my mind"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd tell you if I knew." Rei shook his head. "Its been bothering me for a while now. It's as if I need to tell someone something but I don't know what."  
  
"I know the feeling." Kai said.  
  
For the first time Rei noticed just how close he was to Kai. /Hu? I could have sworn we were about three feet away from each other before, but now our arms are practically touching! / Even just the thought of brushing against the team captain sent shivers down his spine. Kai noticed.  
  
"You cold?" He asked, walking towards one of the cupboards on the opposite wall.  
  
"A little, yeah." Rei said. Now that he thought about it, the room was a little chilly.  
  
"Me too." Kai said, pulling out a large blanket from the store. He sat down on the sofa, pulling the blanket so that it covered one of his shoulders. "Turn the TV on something decent might be on now." He said to Rei. Rei did as asked and then went to sit down next to his crush. Kai lifted the blanket a little and motioned for Rei to come under it too.  
  
"You sure? I can just get another one." Rei said.  
  
"What's the point? This one's large enough." Kai replied. Rei shrugged and pulled the cover around him.  
  
Presently he found himself falling asleep (finally) and decided to give into the warm drowsy feeling. He leaned against Kai's shoulder, using it as a pillow, and drifted away to the land of nod.  
  
Kai looked down at his teammate in shock. When he saw his eyes closed and a sleepy smile on his face, though, he just shrugged and put his arm around the younger teens shoulder.  
  
Soon Kai fell asleep too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I completely re-wrote this chappy. Yoshimi's gonna KILL me.! O well.  
  
~Toki~ 


	3. My Blade For Your Thoughts

Back!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson woke up at 3am, on the dot. His stomach was rumbling and he was beginning to get thirsty. He jumped out of his bed and made for the kitchen. On his way down he looked into the living room, as the door was open a little.  
  
"Hu?" He said when he saw Rei and Kai cuddled up together on the sofa. He was half tempted to wake them up, but the little tiny voice that told him sense stopped him.  
  
*~* The Morning *~*  
  
Rei woke up feeling very comfortable. He was warm and felt so safe. Kai had his arm around him and it felt as if nothing could go wrong. He sighed. He'd have t get up to cook the breakfast, but he was so comfortable. Then it hit him. Kai had is arm around him. Kai. Kai Hiwatari. KAI. KAI HIWATARI WAS.WAS.HUGGING HIM!  
  
"Uhhh!" Rei jumped up, waking Kai in the process.  
  
"Hu? What? What is it?" Kai said, sleepily, before realising how he'd fallen asleep that night. He looked up at Rei's face and saw a few blue smudges on it. /At some point during the night they must have managed to rub off on him! / Kai thought.  
  
"We where.I was.you where.uhhh." Rei was signalling madly with his hands, trying to bring himself to say the words. Just at that moment Tyson popped his head around the door.  
  
"Uhhh, hey guys! I'm hungry, when's food ready?" He asked Rei.  
  
"Figures." Kai muttered, turning away. Tyson glared at the back of his head for a few seconds before switching his stare to Rei. He looked at Rei's cheeks with a confused expression for a few seconds before speaking up.  
  
"How come you have blue marks on your face, Rei?" He asked. Kai heard this remark and stiffened a little.  
  
"Do I?" Rei asked, absentmindedly touching his face. "Weird. Probably from.err.bashing heads with Kai before." He lied. Tyson didn't look convinced.  
  
"Oh." He didn't sound convinced, either. "Well, could you make me some pancakes or something? I'm starving."  
  
"I'd best go wash my face if it has that blue stuff on it." Rei said. He turned to Kai. "You'd better come help. I have no idea how to get this crap off." The two trailed out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
*~* In the Bathroom *~*  
  
Rei shut the door and locked it when thy where both in the little room.  
  
"Do I really have blue on my face?" He asked, turning to the mirror and trying to rub of the substance.  
  
"Was that a rhetorical question?" Came the reply.  
  
"Was that?"  
  
"Good point." Kai sighed and sat down on the side of the bath. "You'll never get it off like that, here, let me help." He stood up again and picked up a towel. He wet the corner of it under the tap and began to lightly wipe away the blueness.  
  
"How'd you manage to do that?" Rei asked, studying Kai's face. He had a slight frown on and he was biting down on his bottom lip as he concentrated on getting the face paint off.  
  
"Practice." Came the short reply.  
  
"Oh." Rei looked at the floor and tried to think of something else to say. "So. did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Better then usual."  
  
"So. Errrm."  
  
"Are you TRYING to make conversation?" Kai asked. He couldn't stop a slight look of amusement playing across his garnet eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am." Rei looked back up into Kai's beautiful orbs. "Its just cos of.well, y'know."  
  
"The fact that I was . hospitable last night?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean if I'd been Tyson or Max I doubt you'd have done the same, would you?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't."  
  
"Is there a reason?"  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
"What'd you mean, 'You don't know'? You must! You can't say something that you don't understand yourself!" Rei smiled and looked in the mirror. The blue marks had gone, but Kai was still studying his face as if he was looking for them.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Came the reply.  
  
"Wouldn't I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Try me." Rei looked back at Kai and stood up. "I bet you... I bet you Driger I'd understand!" Rei reached into his pocket and pulled out his blade. Kai looked at him in confusion.  
  
"You'd bet Driger on an uncertainty?"  
  
"Its not an uncertainty. I KNOW I'll understand." Kai shook his head and took Driger out of Rei's hand and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"No. Keep Driger." He said. Rei frowned.  
  
"Okay. If you don't want me to bet Driger, how about this; you tell me what's on your mind and I'll tell you what's on mine." Kai gave in.  
  
"Fine." He sighed, and looked away from Rei. "If you must know, it's about.well, it's about you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHA! CLIFFIE!!!!  
  
~Toki~ 


	4. The Bit Where Mariah Complicates Things

I couldn't leave this cliffy! I HAD TO UPDATE! Here you go, oh faithful reviewers!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei had been about to say something but when he heard that it was about him he stopped.  
  
"Me?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know how to say this." Kai said staring at the floor. "I.I've well.. I've. like you.A lot." He said, a pinkish hue playing over his cheeks. Rei said nothing but looked over at the door to make sure it was locked. "What about you. You said something was on your mind." Kai said, changing the subject quickly. Rei was still stood in silence, plotting out his next words. Or actions. In the space of 2 seconds Rei had took a step forward, so that he was standing close enough to Kai to feel his breath on his face, and launched himself into a shy kiss. Kai didn't resist.  
  
*~*~8 2 hours later, in the garden~*~*  
  
Breakfast had been uneventful, so after it Rei and Kai had retired to the quaint garden at the back of the house. The others had gone sight seeing.  
  
"I was thinking over breakfast." Rei started.  
  
"I noticed. You hardly said anything." Kai said, giving a little smile.  
  
"Well, anyway," Rei said also smiling, "I was thinking about Mariah." Before Kai could say anything Rei continued. "If we're going to make anything out of this then she'll have to know."  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, looking curiously into Rei's tawny eyes.  
  
"I can't just leave her for no apparent reason, Kai. She'd chase me halfway round the world till I told her." Rei replied.  
  
"Make something up. Tell her you feel like you've grown apart." Kai noticed the questioning look in Rei's eyes. "I don't feel ready to tell other people yet."  
  
"Oh.Ok, I'll think of something." Rei said, smiling a little. Kai leaned over, with a smile of gratitude playing over his lips.  
  
"Thanks" He whispered before kissing the neko-jin on the cheek and wondering off into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At lunch Tyson started questioning the pair.  
  
"You guys took ages in the bathroom last night. I had to go in the bushes!" He said. Rei smiled at this.  
  
"We took no longer then you do, Tyson." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't go in the same time as Kai, do I?" Tyson said, a cheeky smile playing over his lips. Rei felt Kai stiffen next to him.  
  
"It would have taken longer if Kai had gone in separately. That blue stuff is impossible to get of." Rei said defensively. Kai nodded slightly. Tyson snorted slightly and muttered 'If you say so' under his breath before resuming his lunch.  
  
"Why Tyson, what did you think we were doing? Did you want to join in?" Kai asked, coursing Tyson to go red and Max to laugh, spitting out the piece of Sushi he had been eating.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the meal Rei went upstairs to call Mariah. He had decided to tell her the half truth- that he'd met someone else.  
  
BRING. BRING. BRING.  
  
"Hello, Mariah speaking. Who is it?" Came the bubbly voice.  
  
"Uh.Hi Mariah. It's Rei."  
  
"Rei! Are you still coming over next week?"  
  
"About that.. I can't."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Listen, Mariah.. I'm really sorry.. I've met someone else.." Rei said. It killed him to say those words, but when he realised that he had liked Kai he had stopped thinking of Mariah in that way. There was a long pause on the other end.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Mariah's voice sounded a lot softer.  
  
"I'm really-" Rei didn't finish the sentence. Mariah put down the receiver on the other end.  
  
There was a knock at the bedroom door. Kai entered to see Rei lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Kai asked, knowing straight away the Rei had called Mariah.  
  
"That I'd met someone else." Came the reply.  
  
"Did she ask who?"  
  
"No." Rei sighed and sat up. Kai walked over and sat down beside him. Kenny walked into the room, holding a suitcase and his toothbrush.  
  
"Hey," Kenny said, seeing Kai in the room, "There was a problem with the hotel we're going to next week. They thought we were arriving tomorrow so Mr. Dickinson and I are going to go and sort it out. I hope you don't mind having the room to your self for the next few nights, Rei." Kenny said while shoving things into the suitcase.  
  
"No, not at all, Chief." Rei looked over at Kai, who had stood up and was now hovering by the door with a wolfish smile lingering on his lips. Rei gave a small smile too. Kai turned around and left, leaving Rei to help Kenny pack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
